Continuer à vivre
by Emmanuelle Dumbledore
Summary: Scène manquante faisant suite à l'incident dans le bureau de Dumbledore et le début d'une relation père/fils. OdP Spoilers. Traduction du one-shot "To keep living" de GraveDigger Resurrection.


Annonce : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, et je ne touche pas d'argent sur ce travail. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et cette histoire est une traduction de **To keep****Living **de **GraveDigger Resurrection.**

Un petit one-shot après une bonne année d'absence ! Et toujours sur la relation Harry/Albus. Pour les intéressés, je travaille encore sur mon autre traduction, mais les études et la vie courante ralentissent un peu le processus…

Spéciale dédicace à Chaeos qui n'oublie jamais mon anniversaire !

En espérant que cet one-shot vous plaira !

Bonne lecture,

Emmanuelle Dumbledore.

**Continuer à vivre.**

_Cette larme._

Vous étiez si sacrément imbu de votre personne. Si fichtrement certain de savoir précisément ce qui était juste. Ce qu'il y avait de meilleur. Je voulais vous ébranler.

_Et maintenant je l'ai fait._

Il est tombé il y a une heure, vingt-sept minutes et cinquante trois secondes. A la renverse dans ce gouffre sans fin. Perdu à jamais derrière ce voile parce que j'étais trop fier, trop vertueux et trop déterminé à sauver tout le monde. Trop insensé, trop _stupide_ pour voir la vérité.

_Vous aviez raison._

Comme toujours. Je me réjouis de ce fait, je m'y fie. Je me réfugie dans votre savoir. Je vous suis aveuglément partout où vous me menez.

_Et où en sommes-nous maintenant ?_

En fait, plus important, où est _Sirius_ maintenant ? Il est parti, non ? Et il ne reviendra jamais. Il devrait être ici. Vous le savez, et je le sais. Il devrait être là, avec moi, à vous écouter révéler mon horrifiante destinée. Mais il est parti, bordel, et je vous haïs pour ça !

_Je vous haïs._

Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que je ne le _peux_ pas. Je vous haïs _parce que je ne peux pas vraiment vous haïr_. Je veux en découdre avec vous, me déchaîner et pester contre vous. Vous maudire de toutes les fibres de mon être. Mais je ne le peux pas. Pourquoi ? Parce que vous avez fait tout cela pour moi.

_Pour moi._

Toute cette distance et ce silence, cet éloignement et cet isolement. Vous pensiez que c'était le seul moyen de me protéger. L'abandon, le mensonge, la manipulation et les secrets. Tout pour moi. Vous vouliez seulement que je mène une vie normale aussi longtemps que possible. Vous vouliez juste que je sois heureux, et je peux comprendre cela. Dommage que j'ai eu à séjourner dix ans dans un foutu placard.

_Vous avez mal-évalué_.

Ce que vous avez pas mal fait, à vrai dire. C'est vrai qu'en vous comparant aux autres, votre sagesse est à la hauteur de votre âge. Vous pensiez que Pétunia aurait surmonté sa haine pour ma mère devant le visage du petit enfant que vous avez laissé sur le pas de porte. Je suis sûr que vous aviez envisagé un petit peu moins d'amour et un petit peu moins de luxe en réserve pour moi que ce que peuvent recevoir la plupart des enfants. Mais la négligence ? La haine et les mots durs qui cinglent plus que les occasionnels coups du revers de la main. Les deux ont déferlé tout au long de mes jeunes années alors que l'amour est pour les autres. Je doute que vous vous y attendiez, et je ne crois pas que vous le sachiez. En fait, je sais que vous étiez, ou êtes, dans une certaine mesure, encore ignorant.

_Et j'ai fait en sorte que cela reste ainsi._

Alors peut-être que ça a du sens que vous placiez votre confiance en Rogue. Après tout, vous n'en saviez pas vraiment assez sur votre première erreur pour en tirer une leçon. Mais après avoir vu les actions de mon père envers lui, je ne pense pas que vous auriez dû vous attendre à une quelconque sorte d'absolution ou même de résolution entre nous. C'était presque aussi inconsidéré de vous que de me mentir tout ce temps l'a été. Mais là encore, vous ne vous êtes pas précipité dans le Département des Mystères après un produit de votre imagination, n'est-ce pas ?

_Une heure, trente deux minutes, six secondes._

Et le soleil émerge. Le soleil se lève, les élèves s'éveillent, le monde tourne encore et Sirius est mort. Et je ne sais comment, cette triste ironie prend sens. Ça me fait un mal de chien, mais une fois révélée au grand jour, elle est évidente et avouable. La vie, _ma vie_, continue que je le veuille ou non.

_Mais pour combien de temps ?_

Le décompte est de treize minutes vingt-quatre secondes depuis que vous m'avez avoué la vérité au sujet de ma "vie". Si c'est vraiment la _mienne_. Alors combien de temps encore vais-je avoir à m'en inquiéter, de cela, et de tout le reste ? Une part morbide et malsaine de moi est tentée de continuer le compte à rebours des secondes et des minutes jusqu'à ce que je périsse ou que je tue. Cette même partie de moi est séduite à l'idée de vous balancer le décompte en guise de salutation à chaque fois que je vous vois, d'observer alors votre visage buriné devenir las et fatigué et de voir finalement cette fichue étincelle s'éteindre de votre regard. Mais maintenant, alors que je vous regarde, assis ici, votre tête dans vos mains et le poids du monde sur vos épaules, je sais que je ne le peux pas. Vous m'avez préservé de ce poids aussi longtemps que vous le pouviez.

_Ma destinée._

Alors voilà où nous en sommes, dans un silence si lourd et si tendu qu'il nous étouffe tous deux. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'ai pas besoin de me demander ce à quoi vous pensez. Après tout, malgré toute votre majesté, vous n'êtes seulement qu'un humain. Curieux que ma plus grande découverte à travers ce calvaire soit la prise de conscience de ce fait. Vous êtes juste humain.

_Tout comme moi._

Alors quoi après ? Pourquoi dois-je accomplir cette maudite prophétie ? Pourquoi devrais-je, moi, un simple humain, être contraint de m'acquitter de cette tâche surhumaine ? Pourquoi est-ce que je le _devrais _? N'avez-vous pas toujours dit que ce sont nos choix qui font de nous ce que nous sommes ? Mais si c'est la raison d'être de ma vie, est-ce que mes choix font une différence ? Et maintenant, alors que je me tiens là, je me rends compte qu'ils en font. Ils déterminent si je perds ou gagne. Oui, je suis qui je suis de par mes choix. Et c'est pourquoi je vais devoir le faire. C'est pourquoi je choisi de le faire.

_Mais je ne peux rien promettre._

Vous m'entendez ? Je ne peux pas vous promettre la moindre chose. Je ne peux pas jurer que votre Garçon Adoré va s'en sortir victorieux. Je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse le tuer. Même si je possède le pouvoir, je ne suis pas certain que je détienne la volonté de l'abattre, de le terrasser. Ni même de détruire le monstre qu'il est devenu. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier !

_Et vous non plus._

C'est ce à quoi on en revient. Vous ne m'avez pas fait dédaigner l'occlumentie. Vous ne m'avez pas obligé à jeter un coup d'œil dans la pensine de Rogue. Vous ne m'avez pas forcé à aller au Département des Mystères. _Vous n'avez pas poussé Sirius_. Et une fois encore, vous m'avez porté secours.

_Vous m'avez sauvé._

Et je ne parle pas seulement de la nuit dernière. Vous m'avez protégé durant ma vie entière. Depuis m'avoir déposé à Privet Drive, à ce grand trouble plus récent. A chaque fois que vous me parliez ou me souriez, vous m'avez détourné de ce petit garçon perdu et délaissé pour me façonner soigneusement en ce jeune homme que je suis devenu, et ouvert les yeux à un monde au-delà de mes rêves les plus fous. Et je ne pense pas que je vais laisser les évènements de l'année dernière éclipser la faveur que vous m'avez faite. J'ai peut-être perdu Sirius, mais je réalise tout d'un coup que vous êtes toujours là. Vous l'avez toujours été.

_Ma colère s'estompe._

Vous ne me regardez toujours pas, votre visage est enfoui dans vos mains alors que votre esprit est enseveli par les remords que nous partageons tous deux. Je sais que plus de larmes que cette première cataclysmique ont coulé durant ce silence. Et maintenant que je suis certain que vous êtes humain, je peux le faire. Je peux vous pardonner. Et peut-être…avec le temps, je pourrais aussi me pardonner.

_Je m'avance._

Vous ne semblez pas être conscient de ma présence, aussi perdu que vous l'êtes dans ce monde de vieil homme fait de détresse et de culpabilité. J'en connais le goût, plus jeune et tout nouveau. Et je sens que cela ne va pas en s'arrangeant alors que les années passent. Vous agonisez parce que vous pensez avoir tué une partie de moi. Anéanti une partie de ce garçon famélique dont je m'aperçois que vous avez fini par considérer comme votre fils. Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. Vous ne remplacerez peut-être pas Sirius, mais là encore, je ne l'ai jamais souhaité. Vous êtes une personne unique pour moi. Mon guide, mon mentor et mon refuge. Je sais que vous tenez à moi comme vous le feriez de quelqu'un de votre propre sang, de votre propre chair.

_Et c'est suffisant._

Je ne suis pas doué pour ça, Dumbledore. Harry Potter n'a absolument aucune expérience en ce qui concerne être un fils. Je ne pense pas avoir jamais été vraiment un enfant. Mais dorénavant je vais essayer. Je ne veux pas le faire tout seul. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'admets que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider. J'ai besoin de _votre_ aide.

_Je vais d'abord vous aider._

Je suis juste à côté de vous, et vous ne savez toujours pas que je suis là. J'hésite à le faire, une partie de moi veut partir sur le champ. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je ferai si vous veniez aussi à disparaître. Mais je pense que je vais devoir prendre le risque. J'écarte l'une de vos main avec la mienne et la maintient là. Vous me regardez en état de choc. Je sais que vous n'avez jamais envisagé que je vous adresse de nouveau la parole, encore moins que je m'approche de vous de mon plein gré. Il y a trente minutes, j'aurais été d'accord.

_Mais beaucoup de choses ont changé._

Il y a douze heures, j'avais encore Sirius. Il y a douze heures, les examens étaient mon plus grand souci. Et aujourd'hui, mon plus gros problème est le plus gros problème de _tout le monde_. Et Sirius n'est pas là pour aider.

_Il n'est plus là._

Je sens des larmes commencer à me picoter les yeux. Je tiens toujours votre main, mais ce n'est pas assez. Je ne suis pas doué pour ces trucs d'affections. Molly Weasley m'a donné la première étreinte dont je puisse me souvenir. Une larme coule le long de mon visage et je ferme les yeux. J'ai si peur de cette soudaine réalisation que j'ai besoin d'être aimé.

_Et vous le savez._

Je vous entends vous lever de votre siège. Votre main tremble alors qu'elle essuie une gouttelette de ma joue. Et cette douleur en moi ne fait que s'intensifier. Je veux un parent. Sirius ne pourra jamais l'être. Je ne suis pas sûr que quelqu'un le puisse. Et ça fait si terriblement mal.

_Je ne l'ai jamais complètement accepté._

Je suis surpris quand vous m'attirez contre vous, persuadé que vous alliez remettre en place vos murs de défenses et que vous me repoussiez de nouveau. C'est toujours ce qui s'est passé avant. Je me conduis mal et je suis puni. Alors pourquoi m'étreignez-vous ?

_Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ?_

C'est un sentiment agréable. Il apaise un petit peu la douleur. Vous avez été la première personne pour qui j'ai eu de l'estime et vers qui j'ai pu me tourner. La première personne dont j'ai toujours cherché à gagner l'approbation, hormis les Dursley. Et vous me la donnez. C'est un secret que je suis sur le point de vous révéler maintenant. Je suis toujours dans ma tête un petit garçon. Je suis toujours si effarouché et si incertain. Nous sommes désormais tous deux en train de pleurer, une pensée vaguement amusante. Un vieil homme et un petit garçon recherchant l'absolution et le réconfort l'un dans l'autre. Et ça marche. Tout à coup, je me rends compte que malgré tous nos défauts, je vous estime encore et me tourne toujours vers vous. Et je sais, pour la première fois de ma vie, que malgré toutes mes imperfections et tous mes échecs…Je suis quand même aimé.

_Tant d'efforts pour vous haïr._

Ouais, eh bien, je ne sais comment mais les choses ne se passent jamais comme je l'avais prévu. Et cette fois, malgré ma perte, _notre_ perte,

_Je suis content._

**Fin.**

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot, que ce soit pour l'auteur ou le traducteur! Il est toujours plaisant de savoir comment le travail fourni pour vous divertir a été reçu!


End file.
